koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Oswald
Oswald (オズワルド, Ozuwarudo) is one of the three original characters debuting in the video game The King of Fighters XI. There, he belongs to the year's Hero Team along with Ash Crimson and Shen Woo. He was created under the image of being an older gentleman and is an enigma to even the creators. Developers consider his moves to be comical compared to the seriousness of his image, especially the move Joker when it is blocked or misses. They chose to leave the result of his fight with Shen (see below) ambiguous, implying that fans would have been disappointed with the outcome. He was originally intended to be the "good-looking glasses" character for the series. He is voiced by Toshihiro Shigetsuka. Story Oswald is a man who is said to be a professional hitman. Ash requested for Oswald to join the tournament based on rumors he heard about him. Since neither knew much about the other, the conditions for joining the team was decided in a poker game; the winner would choose to do what they pleased. Despite having a winning hand, Oswald recognizes Ash's skill and accepts defeat - he introduces himself to his teammates then. It is revealed at the end of the tournament that Oswald joins Ash and Shen Woo to obtain money and drugs named 'Dragon Pills' (or 'Ryu-gun' in Japanese). Ash agrees to give information regarding the drug to him, explaining that it can only be given to him if he defeats the provider's enemy, Shen Woo. As Ash left Oswald and Shen alone by themselves, a battle between the two took place, the winner of which has yet to be revealed; though the confirmed survival of both Shen and Oswald makes either outcome equally plausible. Personality Oswald is a quiet and very serious man who is willing to do anything in order to achieve his goals, even going as far as to kill. He acts like a professional and is not touched by concepts such as morality. Powers *'Blending with shadows' - Oswald is able to blend with shadows. His clothes are not affected by this power. Fighting Style Oswald fights with his slashing playing cards, using a unique fighting style named after Karnöffel. Many fans have noted that Oswald's card-based fighting style is remarkably similar to X-Men's Gambit (this comparison is most obvious between Oswald's Joker LDM and Gambit's Royal Flush super). Oswald even has a super named Royal Flush, but is done differently from Gambit's version. It should be noted that unlike most characters' standing weak punch or crouching weak punch where they usually can get two in at best, Oswald can cheaply land four to five jabs on his foe creating powerful combos. Music *'Joker' - The King of Fighters XI Game Appearances *The King of Fighters XI Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters XIII - in the Elisabeth Team's ending *Days of Memories (fourth title) - cameo with Ash See Also * Oswald/Quotes Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Oswald02.jpg|Oswald in The King of Fighters XI, illustrated by Hiroaki. Oswald-xi-portrait.png|Oswald's win portrait in The King of Fighters XI. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Irish Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in July